


Comfort Me

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Dream a little dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing:** Barricade/Sarah Lennox  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from ninja_kitten13: _crackalicious verse: Barricade/Sarah. Your Sarah is just so fierce and loving and controls the ballz of nearly every man in that fic, she's just awesome, While Barricade is just so dark, hot and well Barricade-ish .... >3> And a smut with those two would be freaking awesome._ \- Dude. I wrote het…

Barricade closed the book, and rolled to his side. He’d read the same damn sentence four times, and it _still_ made no sense.

Fuck Prowl anyway.

He snorted at himself. Yeah, because directing angsty thoughts at his brother like some lovelorn youngling was going to do him any good at all. Barricade heaved a sigh, and made himself comfortable. He was sleeping too much. Lazy. And a coward with all this hiding. He was having trouble making himself care about that, which, _lovely_ , meant he was genuinely depressed.

He should go have Ironhide kick his aft around the mats for a few hours. Enough with this ridiculous moping.

Barricade rubbed at his face, comfortable against the plush pillows. It was difficult _not_ to enjoy the luxury they had here. He really shouldn’t be hiding away and sulking so much. He just couldn’t seem to block out the pain in his spark anymore, and he didn’t want to give Prowl the satisfaction of seeing it.

He would just go right ahead and keep telling himself that.

The bed dipped, and Barricade’s eyes opened behind his hand. At first he thought it might be Frenzy, come to snuggle up again, but then he caught the light scent of lavender.

Sarah’s touch was gentle on his shoulder. “Thought I should come check on you.”

Barricade lowered his hand, blinking in surprise he shouldn’t feel at the woman. Her smile was as soft as her touch as she threaded her fingers through his hair. “I’m fine,” he managed to croak out a little belatedly.

Sarah gave him a lopsided grin, eyes a bit sad. “You are anything but fine, Cade, and you have every right to feel that way.” Barricade blinked a few times, dropping his gaze from hers. “He’s hurting too.”

“Doesn’t really help.”

“I meant in the wounded beast sort of way.” Sarah shifted, scooting closer so her hip pressed against him, low on his belly. She was warm, and Barricade pulled his knees up higher so his thighs braced her back. Instinctive. Reaching for comfort, but offering stability. Frenzy sat this way with him, but it never once sent awareness trickling down his spine.

“What sort of way am I then?” Barricade watched her face. Sarah was expressive. Emotions played over her face in unmistakable clarity. It was part of why he liked her. This… sadness, empathy she gave him. Not pity. Never pity, not for any of them. Just caring and compassion without bounds, without strings.

It was unfathomable.

Barricade couldn’t think of one single other person, from any species he’d ever met, like Sarah.

She bent forward, lips soft and cool on his temple. Then his cheek bone. Barricade tipped his face up, frowning in curiosity, even as Sarah’s mouth covered his in a light caress. He gasped in surprise, and she pulled back.

“No?”

“Uhh…” Barricade’s eyes fell shut as Sarah closed the distance again, lips closing over his lower lip, sucking just a little. His spark leapt in his chest, heart tripping up in tempo too.

Sarah leaned her weight in, and Barricade rolled to his back, hands tentatively coming up to cup her shoulders. He was rarely what one could term submissive or receptive in the berth, but he was well out of his depths here. He knew how humans fit together, had touched himself in this form a few times -was great for stress relief- but to actually have _sex_? And with one of the soft, more fragile-looking female Humans?

Not that Barricade would dare say out loud to Sarah that he though of her as fragile.

Her mouth was hot and soft on his, tongue stroking, gentle. Barricade was surprised by the urgency of his reaction. This was no taking or claiming, and where he had once upon a time been somewhat gentle with Prowl, that had not been the norm in ages. He got off on power and dominance, claiming a lover, making them scream and beg.

This was nothing like that, and Barricade _burned_ where Sarah’s delicate hands touched him. He groaned, the sound a low rumble from deep within his chest and muffled against her mouth.

Their clothes seemed to melt away, neither of them shifting any farther away than necessary. Barricade’s hands looked too large as she brought them up over her breasts. They were heavier than he expected, filling his palms as she leaned over him, and slowly lowered herself.

Thought ceased as Barricade was encased in slick heat.

“That’s right, sweetheart, let go. Just feel.”

Sarah lifted, hips rolling forward, then rocking back and sinking down. Barricade gasped, hands shifting to her waist.

“No, baby. Just relax.” She sat up more, soft hands covering his, pulling them to stroke her body, then moving one up until she could press her lips to his palm. Sarah’s breath puffed warm and moist on his hand, intimate and erotic as she slowly rode him.

Barricade tried to obey, remain relaxed, but lust wound tight low in his belly. Sarah’s eyes fluttered shut, her movements losing some of their fluidity, speeding up. Barricade pulled his hands free, and gripped Sarah’s hips. She gasped, falling forward to brace her hands on his chest, and Barricade growled as pleasure burst hard from his spark.

“Yes,” Sarah whispered, pushing the pace faster.

Teeth clenched, Barricade growled in denial. He knew this feeling. Tight tingle below where they joined, a buzz up his spine. He should have better control, but he didn’t. Not here with soft, sweet, hot, wet Sarah driving herself down on him over and over.

Barricade climaxed with a guttural cry, the sound mostly muffled against his pillow.

He reared back, blinking rapidly while trying to focus, staring at his hands. They ached with how hard he gripped the pillow. He was panting, heart racing, and completely confused. Twisting to sit up made Barricade only too aware of the sticky warmth, and with a shaking hand, he touched the darkening spot on the front of his jeans.

Just where the _slag_ had all _that_ come from?!

Barricade felt his face heat as he remembered. Sarah? Primus! He threw himself from the bed, completely disconcerted, and hurried to change. How was he going to face her at dinner?

Barricade dropped to his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Memory of the dream made him shiver, and he groaned, hands coming up to scrub at his face. _That_ would _never_ happen. He didn’t even really _want_ it. _Her_.

“The frag is wrong with me?” he asked the ceiling, but knew the answer.

Barricade wanted _someone_ to comfort him, and Sarah was the only one that had really tried.


End file.
